


Because Older Men Are More Fun

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Bondage, Buttsex, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, One Night Stand, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Slutty!Charles, The one where they have no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is 16 and Erik is 40<br/>Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Older Men Are More Fun

The boy said his name was Charles. He said he was sixteen. And the boy had also said he wanted to be fucked. Erik couldn't possibly say no. So here he was, the Charles boy underneath him, tied to the metal bed post, and inside tight heat. Charles was moaning like a $10 whore on Christmas, but enjoying every second. Erik thrusted into Charles' tiny body with ease and grunted against flushed skin.

"Aren't you the loose whore," Erik panted harshly into Charles' sweaty, mussed hair. He gave him a sharp jab against his prostate and Charles gasped out a breathless giggle. His wrists fought with the ties and his legs were tightly around Erik's waist, pulling him deeper inside.

"Kinky are we? First bondage, then the use of vulgar language to degrade me, hmm?"

That earned Charles a hard slam into his body. Erik grinned. He bent down and sucked on pink lips. Charles' tongue came out to run along Erik's, swirling it along the line of his lips.

Erik pulled away to murmur,"It's a shame those pretty lips won't be wrapped around my cock." Charles moaned at that. Erik continued,"Maybe I'll have you again in the morning? If you don't have plans for another cock to be inside you, that is."

Charles' hole clenched tightly around Erik's throbbing cock and Erik groaned. Blue eyes looked into his half-lidded with lust. Erik made sure this boy got the pounding of his life, so his strokes became harder and shorter. Barely giving Charles time to catch his breath. Charles's pants sounded as if they were being punched out of him. Erik's hands gripped tightly onto slender hips to hold the unruly teenager down firmly.

Erik's mouth trailed along tendons in Charles' neck and nipped here and there on sweaty skin. The boy attempted to buck up against Erik's hips, but remained grounded in place.

Charles whined."Please. Touch me. I can't take it," Charles sobbed. One hand left his hips and gripped the boy's neglected arousal.

Erik jacked in time with his thrusts and had Charles panting wetly. A loud cry cracked Erik's ears and wet warmth painted his hand as well as Charles's stomach. Trembling legs became weak and fell to either side of Erik's hips. The boy's big blue eyes swelled with tears and Erik felt himslef get harder. He pumped shallowly into shaking muscles and grunted out his release. Erik slammed in hard and emptied himself into Charles' clenching channel.

The older man slumped down onto Charles' front, huffing out a weak laugh.

"I feel like I should pay you or something," Erik joked with a sly grin. He kissed Charles on the lips tenderly and snuggled up against him.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny... Now untie me for round two. My arms hurt, you cheeky bastard."


End file.
